My Family and My Enemy
by Kosmic
Summary: Sequel to The New Age. Raimundo returns home with Kimiko to get Married. Once home Raimundo gets a surprised visiter.
1. Brothers?

**Kosmic: **The one the one sequel a lot of you have been waiting for the sequel to The New Age. You might want to read Getting to Know one Another then The New Age first. Raimundo and Kimiko have not gotten married yet. This story is based around Raimundo and Kimiko. Well here goes anything and everything.

**Brothers?**

Raimundo and Kimiko have left the temple to visit Raimundo family. Once the plane landed Rai helped Kim carry her luggage to where he lives. Kimiko looked in aw at the circus next to a mansion like house.

Rai bang on the door sense his hands are full. Once the door opened four little boys and girls jump out at Raimundo. "Rai!" They all shouted jumping on him and hugging him. Kimiko looked at Raimundo and giggled. "Who is she Rai?" One of the little boys asked. "Josh this is my girlfriend and soon to be wife Kimiko. Remember I mentioned it over the phone." Raimundo said to his little brother josh.

"Rai I am so glade you are home. This must be your faience Kimiko." A muscular man said at the door. "Yes I am Kimiko. You must be Rai's dad." Kimiko said in a smile. "No, I am not. I am Raimundo's uncle. Call me giant, my circus name if you want." Giant said with a smile.

"I thought dad would be here?" Raimundo said getting up and as the young siblings run off. "He is but he is in the back see his lost son. Remember Raimundo that you had a lost brother." Giant said to put a surprise look on him. "He… he is here! He is finally home!" Raimundo shouted and ran back followed by Jill.

"Mom dad I am home where is he?" Raimundo yelled getting to the back seeing his mom and dad and smiled. "He is right here Rai." Raimundo dad said and moved to the side putting a huge shock to Raimundo and Rai got into his fighting stance. Kim got up and also got into fighting stance.

"NO!" Screamed Lance and also got into a fighting stance. "He can't be my brother!" Lance yells out in anger. "I take it both of you already met and did not get on the right foot." Raimundo's mom said as both Raimundo and Lance nod.

"I cannot believe you are my brother!" Rai yelled out in anger. "You try to steal Kimiko from me then you tried to kill me!" Rai said in anger as Mr. Pedrosa got in between them. "Ok. Hold up now got it. Lance I am happy to see you again. Raimundo I am glade you are home and soon going to be married. As long as both of you are here there is no fighting got it!" Mr. Pedrosa said loudly making both Raimundo and Lance to take a step back away from each other.

"Now I want both of you to hug and make up now!" Mr. Pedrosa said as both Raimundo and Lance walked up to each other and just stared at each other with anger. "Well!" Mr. Pedrosa shouted to them. Raimundo and Lance made a quick hug then turned their back at each other. "I hate you so much. I also hate you for stealing him away from me and going to marry her." Lance whispered just enough to let Raimundo hear. Rai smirked and walked to Kimiko side. "Now was that so hard, was it?" Mr. Pedrosa asked both of his sons.

"Yea I guess so dad." Lance said and walked over to his mom. "Oh my side it hurts because of the hug. The pain the suffering it hurts." Rai joked to his father. "Well if I am right, both you and Kimiko are going to get married here right?" Mrs. Pedrosa said to Raimundo. "Yea and Kim's family and friends will be here in a week or two." Rai said looking over the circus tents.

Raimundo's whole family is part of the circus and he was proud of that. Raimundo is not sure if he would live here with his family and stay a circus star or live with Kimiko where she was born. "Kim once we are married do you want to live here and become a circus star or do you want to live at Tokyo?" Raimundo asks Kimiko with a smile. "I don't know Rai. Lets decide that when we get married ok." Kimiko said then gives Raimundo a kiss.

Lance was in his old room that has been rearrange by him. "Why does he have to be my brother! Why does he have to get Kimiko? Why does he have everything I want? Why can't I win?" Lance told him self over and over again. "Why is he my damn brother?" Lance yelled in anger and laid down on his bed and cried in his pillow. "Why does Raimundo have everything and I don't?" Lance cried and brought his legs up and then hugs them.

I got up and walked up to a picture that shows me at the age of four and Raimundo age of five. I pinned him down and we were laughing. "I guess when we were young we were happy, but we are now enemies. Is there a chance we can become good brothers again?" Lance asked myself still crying.

"Yes there is little bro." Lance turned and saw a girl looking at me. "It is I, Vivian your older sis." Vivian said to me as I ran up to hug her. "How? Ever sense I met him, we have always fought each other. I wanted Kimiko to marry me." Lance said and cried on Vivian arms.

**Kosmic: **Sad yet surprising don't all you agree. Lance and Raimundo are brothers. Please read and review this chapter. Sorry if this is short to everyone.


	2. Brother Acrobats

**Kosmic: **Thank you for the reviews. It looks like the best chances for me to update is during the weekend. Well I hope everyone enjoys this story.

**Lance: **People really do care about me. (Sniffs) I am loved! By the way Kosmic does not own Xiaolin Showdown.

**Brother Acrobats **

Lance woke up in his room and looks around. He sighed hoping yesterday was only a dream. Lance got out of bed and put on some cloths. Lance walks down to the kitchen to see family already up and starting breakfast.

Lance sees Vivian putting in some bacon into ovens. Vivian turns around and sees Lance up. "Good morning Lance, did you sleep well?" Vivian asks Lance. Lance smiles and looks at Vivian. "It was good thank you sis." Lance said in a happy tone.

Rai walks in and pats Lances back. "Morning bro!" Rai said walking pass Lance. Lance hisses at Rai because he still has hatred toward him. Lance felt another pat on his back and Kimiko walks pass him. "Morning my angel." Lance said to Kimiko as Kimiko turned quickly and slaps Lance across the face.

Lance put a hand at where Kimiko slapped him. He felt hurt by that slap. Lance felt more hurt when Kimiko sat next to Rai then kisses him. Vivian saw all this and thought really quick. "Rai could to take Lance to the tents. Father should be out there." Vivian said as Rai nods and walks out to the tents followed behind were Kimiko and Lance.

Once the three reaches the tent's Raimundo's and Lances father walks up to them. "Good morning my boys. I was thinking last night on what we will do for an act with both of you. It hit me this morning. Both of you trained as fighters so I think both of you will be acrobats." Mr. Pedrosa said to both Rai and Lance.

"I have to work with him!" Both Rai and Lance said at the same time and pointed at one another. "That you both of you can get in clown suits." Mr. Pedrosa mentioned to both of his sons. "Acrobatic brothers it is." Rai said know from the past what clowns done in the show. "I must agree with Raimundo for once. I rather work with him then be in a clown suit." Lance said because he does not like clowns. Mr. Pedrosa smiles being happy of his son's choice.

"Mr. Pedrosa sir um, what will I be doing?" Kimiko asks Mr. Pedrosa wondering what she could do. "Kimiko why don't you sit back and watch the show?" Mr. Pedrosa asks Kimiko, but she shook her head no. "I want to do something like Rai. When we are going to get married, I don't want to take money from my father. I want to work and I want to work with Rai." Kimiko said to Mr. Pedrosa as he gets an idea. "If you are good like Rai then you can join their act." Mr. Pedrosa suggested as Kimiko nods.

"So it is settled us three will be acrobatics. Why don't we train and see what we can do? That way we can put on a great act for everyone." Lance suggests as both Kimiko and Raimundo nod agreeing with him.

Once Lance, Raimundo, and Kimiko trained for a while they ran inside the house because it was about to rain. Lance was looking at Rai and he smiles. _Maybe I was wrong about you Rai. _Lance thought as he grins. Lance tackles Raimundo down. "Hey what was that for Lance!" Rai shouted out drawing attention. "Come on Rai its only fun and games. Lets wrestle." Lance said putting a smile on Rai.

Kimiko watches both Raimundo and Lance wrestle as she cheered Raimundo on. Other family members came in cheering as well. Some family members cheered for Rai and some cheered for Lance. After about ten minutes Lance beat Rai and felt happy. "I can't believe I beat you." Lance said as he breathes hard. "You only one because I let you win." Rai said tiredly.

Lance gets to his feet and walks off. Lance left the room and went to the bathroom. "All I need is a nice hot shower." He said to him self and takes off his cloths. I walked into the shower and turns the water on. "This feels so good." Lance spoke and relaxes his body.

Rai gets to his feet with Kimiko help. "You got a beat down from Lance." Kimiko said then laughed a bit. "Yea yea laugh all you want. I will get him next time." Rai stated as everyone startes to leave.

"Come on Rai just admit you lost to Lance." Kimiko said to Rai who did a small push at Kimiko. "No." Rai said and Kimiko pushes back.

**Kosmic: **I hope everyone likes this chapter.

**Lance: **Of course they like it. I am in it so they love it.

**Kosmic: **Please read and review everyone.


	3. Khu Pedrosa

**Lance: **You are so dead Kosmic.

**Kosmic: **No, I am not. Everything is ok, and I know DeafLizgon would not mind me using Khu in this story. Well I wish I owned Xiaolin Showdown but I don't.

**Khu Pedrosa**

Rai woke up during the night by the sound of a vehicle outside of the house. Rai got out of bed carefully so that he doesn't wake up Kim who is sleeping with him in the same bed as him. Rai looked out of his window and his eyes widened.

Rai ran quietly down stairs to see Lance at the door ready to attack whoever comes in from the front door. "Lance it is ok. That is just Khu, our cousin." Rai said relieving Lance who walked up to the door. Lance opened the door and walked out followed by Rai.

Khu saw both of his cousins walk out. "Lance long time no see. Rai congratulations on the wedding you are going to have." Khu said as Lance eyes widen.

"You are Khu, as in the Khu from the rock band The Four Gods." Lance said as Khu nods to him. "So Khu why did you come by?" Rai asks Khu who smiles at Rai.

I came here for three reasons. I came here to see my missing cousin, to be here for your wedding, and to ask if I and my friends can play for the wedding party." Khu said hoping that Rai would say yes.

"Sure! I would love to hear you, Yamato, Lobo, and Ciara play. Does Kobo travel with you?" Rai asks as Khu nods. "Our manager Lizzy does not mind him coming along. I play the main guitar, Yamato being back up bass, Lobo being the drummer, and Ciara female singer. We all have been friends for years." Khu said as Rai smiles then walks back inside the house.

Lance looked at Khu. "I cannot believe my own cousin is a rock star. Hybrid Child is your best song." Lance said to Khu who just smiles.

"If you want Lance, you can come on a tour with us for a week." Khu told Lance as Lance smiles happily.

"Well I better go back to sleep. I have a long day tomorrow of work." Lance told his cousin then started to walk back inside.

Khu watched his cousin walk in. Khu saw the lights turned off from a room. "With him around things will be different." Khu told him self as he entered the car and drove off.

Lance woke up late in the morning. He checked his clock witch showed eleven thirty-three. "I am so late!" Lance yelled and got into his day cloths. Lance ran outside just to stop to see Khu, Yamato, Lobo, and Ciara setting up their equipment.

Lances eyes shot to both Yamato and Ciara. Lance looks at Ciara with hearts in his eyes and looks at Yamato with a big smile. _Oh my living god. My lovely great singer Ciara and my most favorite player band player Yamato. _Lance thought nearly fainting but he kept his self standing.

"There you are Lance." Mr. Pedrosa said walking up to him. "We are going to have Rai wedding outside by the tents. Our original plans for his wedding for a later date has been called off by rain. We are having it tomorrow so we are setting it up today." Mr. Pedrosa said to Lance who put on a fake smile.

"Ok father." Lance said then looked away from his father. _Not good! I thought I had more time to ruin this wedding. Kimiko is to be with me. Rai if you marry Kimiko, we will be enemies till the day I die. _Lance thought before leaving to his room

Lance had his window to hear if his Cousin plays any music as he sceams.

"Down, down, down in your heart  
Find, find, find the secret  
Turn, turn, turn your head around  
Baby we can do it, we can do it all right

Do you believe in love at first sight?  
It's an illusion, I don't care  
Do you believe I can make you feel better?  
Too much confusion, come on over here

Can we get together?  
I really, I really want to be with you  
Come on, check it out with me  
I hope you, I hope you feel the same way too

I search, I search, I search my whole life  
To find, to find, to find the secret  
And all I did was open my eyes  
Baby we can do it, we can do it all right

Do you believe we can change the future?  
Do you believe I can make you feel better?

Can we get together?  
I really, I really want to be with you  
Come on, check it out with me  
I hope you, I hope you feel the same way too

Can we get together?  
I really, I really want to be with youCome on, check it out with me  
I hope you, I hope you feel the same way too

It's all an illusion  
There's too much confusion  
I'll make you feel better  
If it's bitter at the start, then it's sweeter in the end

Do you believe in love at first sight?  
It's an illusion, I don't care  
Do you believe I can make you feel better?  
Too much confusion, come on over here

Can we get together?  
I really, I really want to be with you  
Come on, check it out with me  
I hope you, I hope you feel the same way too

Can we get together?  
I really, I really want to be with you  
Come on, check it out with me  
I hope you, I hope you feel the same way too

It's all an illusion  
There's too much confusion  
I'll make you feel better  
If it's bitter at the start, then it's sweeter in the end"

Lance heard the song from out side stop. "I love Kimiko. Kimiko is who I love deep in my heart. I went out to search for her once she left Japan. I would do anything for her." Lance said and closes his eyes. Lance eyes shot open as he smiles.

**Kosmic: **Ok the song is called Get Together from Madonna. Lets just say it is from Khu and his band.

**Lance: **I really believe that DeafLizgon is going to kill you for using her and her muses.

**Kosmic: **No, she won't. We are good-friends and I believe she wont mind. Please read and review everyone.


	4. Meet the Band

**Kosmic: **Ok I know I have not updated this at all but here we go. I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. Even though I wish I do.

**Shinji: **This is a Xiaolin Showdown fic not an Evangelion fic. Oh well, hi I am Shinji from Evangelion. I have been helping Kosmic only because he will soon be making Evangelion fics soon.

**Meet the Band**

Raimundo watched as Khu and his friends drive up with all of their equipment. He looked at each one of them. He knew his cousin well but not his friends. He knew enough though to know them as his own friends.

Lizzy the manager of the band, was the first out. She saw Rai and smiled. She walked up to him and gave him a hug. "Congratulations Rai!" Lizzy yelled in the hug in Rai's ear. "Just let us set up everything first before you guys set up the wedding for tomorrow." Lizzy said to Rai who looked a bit confused.

Mr. Pedrosa walked out. "Rai the date you wanted your wedding on was going to have rain. I hope you don't mind doing it tomorrow instead." He said to Rai who shrugs. "Sure just next time tell me before you decide things like this dad." Rai said because he wishes not to argue with his father.

Lobo jumped out of the bus like car. He held out his hand to Ciara to help her out. Ciara looked a bit annoyed by this. Once Ciara was out Lobo pats Ciara butt. Ciara's turns around and punched Lobos face "You pervert!" Ciara yelled out then walked away from him.

Kobo walked out next and saw the punch mark on his brother. "You never learn, do you Lobo?" Kobo said as he runs to Raimundo and looks up at him. "Congratulations!" Kobo said to Rai then ran inside.

Next to walk out was Yamato who seems not too happy. He looked at Khu who came out next. "Why in the world should we do this Khu! We are not getting paid one bit for this. I hate you when you do things like this." Yamato said then saw Rai. Yamato growled a bit then went to help unload the equipment.

Kimiko came out then walked over to Rai and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I already heard our wedding has been moved to tomorrow. I called Omi and Clay to tell them. They will try to make it." Kim said to her beloved Raimundo.

Yamato noticed he was the only one moving the equipment. He got angry at this and saw the others talking to Khu's family. "Guys come on! I am not going all the work on my own!" Yamato yelled to the others who just seem to ignore him.

Khu talked to one of his cousins then started to help Yamato. Yamato gave a small smile but he was still angry. Lobo was talking to Vivian and kept talking to her. Ciara was inside making lunch for Khu, Yamato, Lizzy, Kobo, Lobo and herself. Lizzy was looking around for the perfect place to set up the equipment.

"So Vivian I know it has been a very long time I last saw you." Yamato said to Vivian who took a step away. "Yes it has and I know you are still a pervert." Vivian said to Lobo as he puts on frown on his face.

Yamato ran up and hit Lobo in the head. "Quit flirting and help us unload you twit!" Yamato yelled then dragged Lobo back to the bus. Lobo tried to brake free of Yamato's grip but to no avail.

"Yamato you really need a girlfriend. There are tons of girls around. Pick one and cool off." Lobo said to Yamato who let go then punches Lobo in the gut. "If you forgot they are all Pedrosa's. Why would I want to go out with someone who has Khu's last name?" Yamato said then began again unloading.

Kobo watched as the others unloaded the equipment from the bus. Kobo was happy he had an older brother who is in a rock band, but he feels sorry as well. "I hope I don't grow up like my brother." Kobo said to himself.

They day went by very fast and all of the equipment was unloaded and in place for tomorrow. Yamato, Khu, Lobo, Kobo, and Ciara found where they will be sleeping. Khu took a room he all was like to sleep in when he slept over in the past. Yamato was in the bus where he slept. Yamato did not want to sleep in Khu cousins' house. Lobo found a bunk bed for himself and his brother Kobo. Ciara was going to sleep in an extra bed in Vivian room.

Lizzy went outside when everyone was asleep. "This would be our first wedding to play. I hope everything goes well." Lizzy said to herself and looked up at the full moon. Lizzy thought for a sec she thought she saw a face of a boy on the moon.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic: **The next chapter is going to be the wedding. What will Lance do to stop it? Who face was it that Lizzy saw in the moon? All will be revealed in the next chapter.

**Shinji: **Please read and review this. Once some of Kosmic's stories end he will start on his first Evangelion fic.


	5. A Start to a New Life

**Kosmic: **Ok I am updating! Please I am begging please do not push me. I know there are many people here you like this story. I was planning to have more chapters for this story, but sense some people are pushing it I am cramming everything into this one, making this chapter the last one.

**A Start to a New Life**

Once morning rolled around everyone wax in a panic and rushing. Kimiko ran to Raimundo and hugged him.

"Today is the big day Rai!" Kimiko said as she hugs Raimundo.

"Yea it is and I hope everything will fine. I do not want anything to ruin our wedding day." Rai said as he gave Kimiko a kiss on her cheek.

Lance took a deep breath as he walked outside. _I have to brake them apart today. If I don't then I lose Kimiko forever. _Lance thought as he watched Khu practice on his guitar.

As Lance listens to Khu practice Vivian run out to her car to the city to pick up the priest who would perform the wedding.

Yamato sat back waiting for everything to start. He laughed at some of the Pedrosa's panicking and running around for the day. Kobo sat close by leaning against a tree napping.

Lobo was running to their tour bus away from some angry girls chasing him. Ciara watching Lobo run smirked and laughed a bit.

A man walked up to the Pedrosa home and looked around. He saw Lobo running and making it to the tour bus. He walked up to a Pedrosa and tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me but is Lizzy the manger of that band around here?" He asked as the Pedrosa nods and points at the house. The man walked to the hou8se then stopped.

Khu stopped playing and turned his head. He looked where the man was but he was not there. _Can he really be alive? _Khu thought and shook his head. He began to go back practicing on his guitar.

Vivian returns later with the priest as everything started to calm down. Raimundo was in his room putting on emerald green suit. Kimiko was in another room being dressed by Mrs. Pedrosa.

"Mom someone here wants to come in the room to see Kimiko." One of Raimundo's brothers yelled out.

"Who is it Trace?" Mrs. Pedrosa asked as Mrs. Tohomiko walks in smiling.

"Mom you made it! Did dad come too or was he too busy at work?" Kimiko asked hoping her dad also came.

"Yes Kimiko he did come. He wouldn't miss this day for the world." Mrs. Tohomiko told her daughter. Kimiko smiled as Mrs. Pedrosa finishes dressing Kimiko.

"Nice to meet you Ms Tohomiko." Mrs. Pedrosa greets Kimiko's mom with a hand shake.

Yamato was forced into a suit from his manger. Yamato hated to be in a suit. "Once we are done here, we are leaving right." Yamato said to his manger who shook her head.

"No, we are not Yamato. We are staying until Khu says his goodbyes." Liz says then looks at everyone else who is dressed up.

"Come on we don't want to be late for the ceremony." Khu said then ran out to where the wedding is being held. Everyone was there sitting and waiting but Lance.

The wedding started off perfectly as Raimundo made it up the ally. Once the music started Kimiko started to walk up dressed in all white. The ceremony ended as Kimiko and Raimundo kiss.

Lance ran up as he saw Raimundo and Kimiko kissing. _No I am too late. Damn that guy telling me the wedding starting at seven. He lied to me dammit! _Lance thought angrily to himself.

Khu, Ciara, Yamato, and Lobo ran up to their equipment and began to play their music. Raimundo and Kimiko got the first song to them selves. They danced perfectly with each other.

Lance sat by himself drinking some beer to drown his sadness. "I wanted Kimiko all to myself. Is that so hard to ask? Is it?" Lance mumbled to himself as everyone was having fun and dancing. Lance thought to himself for a while as a smile crosses his face.

"I should be happy for my Brother." Lance said to himself as he drinks some more.

Kimiko sat down tied of dancing as Rai sits down next to her. Kimiko smiles and kisses Raimundos cheek.

"I have decided we should go to your home. I am going to work so we do not have to ask him for money." Raimundo said to Kimiko who nods agreeing with Raimundo.

Liz walked up to Khu who was getting some punch. Khu turned and smiles at Liz. "I am happy for Rai. Liz I thought I saw him earlier today." Khu said as he drinks some punch.

"Him who Khu?" Liz said as she gets some punch for herself. "I thought I saw Alex." Khu said then looked at his punch. Liz let out a tear.

"I miss him so much. Alex did so much for me when he was with me." Liz said as she looked over where Rai and Kim were.

"The wedding went well if I say so myself." A voice came from behind Khu and Liz. Liz face looked surprise. She knew that voice. Liz turned and saw Alex standing there.

"You are alive." Liz said as Alex smiles at Liz. "Well if no one can find some ones body after a building caught on fire it does means the person that was there is alive." Alex said as Liz smiles happily.

**End of Story**

**Kosmic: **There it has been done. I would go more in to detail but sense everyone wanted me to get this done I decided not to. Now if I get ten votes I will do a sequel where Rai and Kim have kids. Muses cannot vote. It won't be fair to me if they vote.


End file.
